Megaman X: The rise of the Newtypes
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: X returns home early form a trip, and finally gets to admit his feelings for Zero. But something is watching from the shadows, What is it, and what's it Planning? Warning: Shonen ai. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Secrects

Megaman X: The Rise of the "Newtypes" Chapter 1: Secrets. By: Kira "Zero" Yamato  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X or any of the characters there in. Please don't sue me. Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, cross-dressing, Alternate Universe, possible ooc, and soon to be crossover. Pairings: Zero X/X Zero Author Notes: Ok I know I got 2 unfinished fics out already. I'm working on them but when my muse's act up there's no stopping them. Flames will not be tolerated!!! There is also a Pre Megaman Zero reference in it, dealing with upgrades, also this is going to develop in to a crossover...  
  
The Halls of Maverick Hunter Head Quarters were unusually calm. Zero could hear them from his room. Soft talking or the occasional sound of foot steps would come down the hall. But it was quiet all the same.  
  
The Mavericks had vanished and things were almost too dull. At least I'm getting paid to goof off all day. Zero amused him self with these and other thoughts as he got dressed. Laying his clothes on his bed as he took them off putting his day clothes on.  
  
It was 7:30 AM in the morning. Zero was usually up by this time but since he had the day off he slept in. Since X was gone Zero could do his privet things. Just as Zero put his pants on the door began to open. He scrambled and put the things he had just taken off in his drawers and locked them.  
  
X looked a t the shirtless and surprised, "What are you up to buddy?" Asked X smirking.  
  
Zero blushed then shook it off and tried to look like nothing was going on. "Nothing X just cleaning up, waiting for you." Zero said trying to change the subject. "You're back early X."  
  
X could tell that this wasn't the time to dig in Zero's personal affairs and he shrugged. "I don't know." X said smiling, "I guess it seemed unfair to leave you behind..." he set his bag down. "Besides you try spending a week with Gate, Double, and Zai."  
  
"If it was unfair," Said Zero with a smirk, "You could have not gone at all." X laughed in an apologetic tone. "But I don't mind being left alone anyways."  
  
X was temped to start taunting Zero, he didn't know Zero's secret. But he really wanted to know. He liked to know as much as possible. He just now noticed that zero was slightly smaller, about the same size as X himself.  
  
X stared at him for a second, "Got those upgrades huh?" X smiled.  
  
Zero frowned, "Yeah but now I feel short ya' know?"  
  
"I don't know," said X softly, "I think it makes you more cute then before. The girls are really going chase you now." X said laughing softly.  
  
"You mean more then before?" Retorted Zero in a slightly irritated. He didn't like being chased by girls. He liked to have one set lover. It didn't help that boys chased him too. It just made it all the more annoying.  
  
The door opened and Iris walked in slowly, she smiled. "Hi X! Have a good cruise?" She asked brightly and X shook his head. "Zero... If you want some more help with your shopping I'm open today and tomorrow."  
  
"No thanks Iris," Zero said softly blushing. "I got a full wardrobe now. You and Alia were a big help. Thanks..." Iris smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room with a cheerful good bye.  
  
"What was that about Zero? ...Zero?" X Turned around to see Zero gone.  
  
X left the dorms and began to search Hunter HQ for his friend. X couldn't seem to find Zero anywhere. He went in to the trans server room too see if he left the station.  
  
"No X, Zero hasn't used the trans server to day..." Said Dr. Cain as X walked in the door.  
  
X stood shocked and in awe as Dr. Cain continued to work. What? Can Dr. Cain read minds now? Thought X frantically, "How'd you know!? Uh... Um... If Zero hasn't left then where is he?!"  
  
Dr. Cain looked calmly at X, "Calm down X, you always come in here looking for zero around 2 in the after noon." Dr. Cain laughed softly, "Just look in the place you don't usually look X.  
  
X suddenly realized where he could look, and he dashed off. He heard a sigh from behind him, "hah... Those kids will the be the death of me some day." X smiled at Dr. Cain's farther like attitude to him, but he still made haste as he ran towards his destination.  
  
X came to a stop in front of the door and opened, and walked in to the room. The room was a huge garden, with a clear glass like domed, sun lamps strewn across it. Out side it was raining X could see clearly.  
  
He realized where they were, suddenly. The Hunter base was a mobile one, it was a marvel of modern technology. The base had the habit of shooting in to space, then some time later landing somewhere on earth. The base was currently located out side of Portland Oregon near large forest.  
  
X searched the garden, but to no avail. He couldn't seem to find Zero any where, he searched and searched. He then walked out on to the deck that extended when the base landed.  
  
He then saw the back of the head of the person he was searching for. Zero was sitting in a chair at a table under a large umbrella, looking out in to the rainy forest. X took a seat near Zero, "So this is where you had been hiding."  
  
"Yeah, this and the gardens are my favorite places on the base." Zero smiled softly.  
  
X smiled back, "Yeah... It's really peaceful and calm huh?" Zero nodded softly his hair bouncing. "So Zero," said X excitedly, "Why have you been having 2 girls help you shop? What's your secret?"  
  
Zero blushed slightly and sighed, "No, that's none of your business, X."  
  
A sudden voice came from behind them, "Yeah X! It's none of your business that Zero likes to wear dresses and other women's apparel." It was Alia and she was grinning widely.  
  
Zero turned more scarlet then his armor, "A... Alia!!! You promised not to tell!!!" Zero looked about ready to burst in to tears. It was apparent that he was doing everything he could to keep from doing just that.  
  
"Oh Zero," Alia said softly, "if you can't tell you're best friend, X... Who Can you tell?"  
  
Zero whimpered softly but X hugged him tightly. "It's ok Zero," X whispered softly, "I understand I could never abandon you for something like that..."  
  
With this Zero burst in to tears of joy and hugged X back tightly, "Thank you X!!! I thought for sure you'd hate me for it."  
  
Alia walked off, "I'll leave you two to talk. I just thought I'd leave you that bit of information X." Alia walked away being.  
  
When Alia walked off X looked in to Zero's eyes. "Oh Zero... I... I cold never hate you for such a thing.." X stated softly, "Zero... I... I love you, with all my heart." X pulled Zero closer still and placed his lips firmly against Zero's.  
  
X pulled Zero in to his lap taking complete control of the kiss. X pushed his tongue deeply in to Zero's mouth. Zero felt as if he melted in X's warmth and Zero purred in to the kiss softly.  
  
They broke the kiss slowly and X looked at him in an ashamed fashion. "I'm sorry, Z..." He started, "I didn't mean to put you in to a uncomfortable position."  
  
"No X that's ok X, I enjoyed it." Said Zero sheepishly relaxing slightly in X's lap. "I love you too..." There was a short pause as X and Zero stared in to each other's eyes Zero looking so delicate that X suddenly felt very protective. They moved closer together and kissed deeply and passionately again.  
  
An orange mono-eye appeared in the forest and focused on to the two kissing reploids. It was watching silently carefully looking at the base. The dark figure that owned the eye watching intently, gathering it's information then sinking in to the darkness of the forest entirely. The plan was almost ready.  
  
End Chapter 1. Well that's it for now. Please R&R. No Flames! 


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Out and Covert Ops

Megaman X: The Rise of the "Newtypes"

Chapter 2: Coming Out and Covert Ops.

By: Kira "Zero" Yamato

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman X or any of the characters here. Please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, yaoi, cross-dressing, Alternate Universe, possible ooc, and crossover.

**Pairings: **Zero X/X Zero

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry I didn't updated for so long. I've been busy!!!

Days like to day were days that Zero loathed... It was a day of paper work. Zero growled loudly at the stack of papers he was working through. It was a crime, a damned crime.

"Why do we have to do so much paper work so god damned much," Whined Axl as he slammed his head in to the desk. Axl then slammed his head in to his desk four more times.

"Well," said X, "it's because Signas wants to kill us with boredom and paper cuts."

"At least we're almost done," Zero grumbled as he picked up his last page of work. It was dead silent as the three finished their work. They all finally finished the dreaded paper work. Groaning and dragging them self's out of the damned office.

"Lets go get some thing to eat," Zero Suggested.

"Yeah," said Axl, "before Signas the Terrible finds out we finished our paper work and decides to give us more."

The three looked at each other and busted out laughing before tearing down the hall at a dead run. Signas stepped out of his office to head down to the new recruit office. At that very second the 3 class S maverick hunters barreled around the corner and ran down the unsuspecting commander.

Signas stood up slowly and growled as he looked at the backs of the retreating class hunters. "I'll get them, them and their little dog too," bellowed Signas as he cackled.

One rookie looked at his friend, "I told he you was insane."

"Nah just evil," said the other rookie. "I mean look at all the paper work he gives out. It's enough to choke a Duff Mc.Whalen."

Meanwhile X, Axl, and Zero had reached the cafeteria and were getting their choice eats. "Man did you see Signas after we ran him down? Creepy." Axl said as he picked a extra cheesy slice of pizza.

"Yeah, but that's not nearly as creepy as what I heard." Said a class C hunter. "I heard my friend say that Alia said that zero likes to cross dress, and that you three are having a group affair."

Zero tried to say something but was cut off, "that's a load of shit. Besides even if it was true these three could kick your ass all the way back to the factory that made the parts for the factory that made you." It was Dynamo and the thoroughly frightened class C hunter backed away ever so slowly then took off running screaming in terror.

"Wow," Commented X, "That was uncommonly cool of you."

"Yeah well the crap bag had it coming, he was insulting you guys all through target practice. With all the crap you put up with you deserve some respect." With that Dynamo turned and walked out. But not before cramming Double in to a trash can half his size

"I gotta ask him how he dose that," Zero commented.

Later that night a dark figure crept through the halls, it stopped out side of X and Zero's shared quarters. It crept silently in, it's red mono eye stopping at the sight on the furthest bed. To most it would have looked cute, the intruder however was neutral to the whole thing.

Zero was curled up clinging tightly to X, his face buried in X's chest. Zero was wearing a rather skimpy purple nighty. X how ever was wearing a pair of almost trade mark blue Pajamas.

The intruder crept past them and began removing hidden cameras and recorders from their hiding places. It continued on with it's work of removing it's observation equipment and taking notes as it ran through the data for a hour. Then at half past 2 A.M. it left the room.

It approached a window getting caught in the light coming in. The thing that been spying on the maverick hunters was very robotic. From it's rounded head to it's back mounted boosters. It was black, off one shoulder was a shield, the other was covered by a spiked shell. Two pipes connected to a mouth like piece under the track of it's eye, the pipes lead to the back unit.

A radio sounded in it's helmet, "Come in Zaku Recon. Please report status of your mission."

"Roger," said the Zaku. "Mission complete, observation proved quite... Interesting."

"Good, return to base. The assault should start any day now. Over and out."

"Roger, out." The Zaku said be for leaping from the window and taking flight 3 stories down. It flew straight in to the forest and vanished from sight. It left a trail of smoke behind it that could be seen in the moonlight.

3 sets of green eyes exchanged glances at each other. The figures that belong to them began trekking deeper in to the forest. One spoke up, "lets report this to command. We can't let them take out the maverick hunters. It would be devastating to the humans, they'd be torn apart."

The other two muttered in agreement and the mysterious figures shot in to the sky, and vanished in to the large city facing opposite the forest. Their trails of vapor vanished quickly leaving no signs that any thing had been there. The clouds overhead cracked with thunder and rain poured form the sky minutes later.

X woke up and spotted Zero, he smiled and ran his fingers through Zero's lose hair. He glanced at the clock, it was 9 A.M. Zero yawned and his eyes fluttered open and he looked sleepily in to X's eye's. "Hey my pretty young lady," said X, "we're off duty to day. What do you want to do?"

Zero yawned, "I'm not sure. I think it's time I stopped hiding the fact that I cross dress people are becoming suspicious." Zero kissed X softly, "Then maybe we can go out, do some thing romantic?"

X smiled and pinned Zero and kissed him passionately to show his approval. They spent near half an hour like this. When the finally broke apart panting, X growled and bit zero on the neck softly and licked. Zero purred loudly in response.

When they finally decided to get out of bed, they noticed that it was pouring rain out side. Zero became very giddy, it was a known fact that he loved rainy days. X smirked, "you know Zero for how much you act like a big tough guy. You can be the most girly person I ever met."

Zero frowned, "keep this up and you wont get none to night."

X looked mildly stunned as zero skipped in to the bathroom. Several minutes later zero came back out. He was wearing a short black pleated skirt, black stockings, black ankle high boots, and a red velvet top. Zero took a sassy pose.

X smiled, "What a sexy girlfriend I have." X hugged Zero and kissed him tenderly. After that they took off towards the cafeteria. A large number of people interrupted their progress. Most of which complimented Zero and patted him on the back.

They Finally reached the cafeteria just in time for breakfast. It is stood up and walked up to Zero. She screamed a blood curdling scream. "Oh my god," she said in mock panic. "They changed zero in to a woman!!!"

A Roar of laughter erupted in the dining room. "Meh," Zero said in an insulted tone. "You're only jealous because I'm prettier then you." This was fallowed by even more laughter.

Iris frowned, "Too bad that's true." Zero Blushed at the sudden compliment as Iris gave him a crushing hug and a pat on the back.

It was at that moment Double snuck up behind X. "Why hang out with such a sissy," asked double. "You could have a real man like me," he said as he made a sexual movement.

Zero growled, then grabbed double and slammed him gracefully in to the trash can that dynamo had slammed him into the day before. "Don't ever hit on X again you low class swine," Zero threatened.

Alia then grabbed double after telling Iris that she was just as pretty as Zero. "Besides you scab," said Alia kicking Double hard in his tiny little nuts. "Zero is more of a man and a woman then you'll ever be!!!"

The dining room was silent for a few seconds then broke out in applause. Aside form Double's snide remarks Zero got no other flak. In fact most of the day was constant a stream of compliments, pats on the back, and confessions of others love of crossdressing.

Zero spent most of the day in feeling light headed. He couldn't even make it to his hiding spot. Finally in the evening things thinned out and X and Zero were able to leave the base with out being chased.

They drove to a out of the way little restaurant and indulged in a very romantic dinner. Fallowed by a movie, and a drive through the city. Zero noted what a lovely fall night it was. X was just glad he wasn't driving, he couldn't handle a car in the rain well.

It was almost mid night before Zero and X managed to fall asleep. The day had been so exciting, it was hard to get to sleep. Unknown to the two happy reploids a mysterious force was beginning to implement it's sinister plan...

To be continued...

Please R&R, but flames will be met with... Tossed Salad!!! Bwhahahaaha!!! I promise that chappy 3 will be here soon.


End file.
